The Rise of the Orange Pirate Force Ranger (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Rise of the Orange Pirate Force Ranger. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Maria Swanson: (voice over) The Rise of the Orange Pirate Force Ranger! The episode begins with at the 21st Century, Prince Olympius and Vypra has returned for revenge. Prince Olympius: At last, Revenge will be ours. Vypra: Yes, Olympius. Queen Bansheera will have her revenge. Just then, Onikage appeared from the shadows. Onikage: Vypra and Olympius I presume. Prince Olympius: Who are you, What business do you have? Captain Whiskers: Under me command, Prince Olympius. I am Captain Whiskers, And I'm here with a proposition. Vypra: What do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: A certain of Power Rangers I despise the most are on their way here. Prince Olympius: I take it you need our assistance? Captain Whiskers: Correct, That is if you're interested. Onikage: We except, Captain. Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and his crew were doing some serious training. Captain Emmett: Alright, Crew. It's time for some serious pirate training, We have to be ready for what Captain Whiskers throws at us. Marine the Raccoon: Aye, Aye, Captain. Iago: It could get use to this already. Zazu: Could we all, Iago. Could we all. Just then, There was an urgent call as Stanley Pines shouts out. Stanley Pines: Attention, Rangers! Report at the Lab ASAP! Captain Emmett: We're on our way! As they came to the lab, A communication screen was shown. Carter Grayson: Pirate Force Rangers? Captain Emmett: Aye, Who might you be? Carter Grayson: My name is Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. My friends and I have been send to recruit you all from your dimension for help, Captain Whiskers is on the move. Ford Pines: We'll be on our way, Carter. Can you tell Captain Mitchell we'll be here. Carter Grayson: No problem. Thank you, Ford. Soon, It was time for the Rangers to depart. John Silver: Are you mates ready for this mission? Captain Emmett: Indeed we are, John. Ford Pines: Before we leave, Stanley, John and I have something to give Marine. Marine the Raccoon: Me? John Silver: Aye, Lass. We have gift for a captain's first mate of the Power Ranger Team. Then, Ford presented Marine a Pirate Force Morpher for her own. Ford Pines: Marine, This is your very own Morpher, Fit for an Orange Ranger of the team. Marine the Raccoon: No way! Stanley Pines: Yes way, Marine. You've earned it, Now let's get to work. As the Portal Opens, They set off to the 21st Century. At last, They finally arrived in Mariner Bay where they some familiar figures. Andros Hammond: Ford, Stanley, John Silver, I'm glad you three and your Rangers could make it. Stanley Pines: Good thing Carter called us, Andros. Ford Pines: Everyone, This is Andros Hammond, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan and Zhane. They're the Space Power Rangers. Andros Hammond: A pleasure to meet you, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: It's a great honor to meet you too, Andros. Carlos Vallerte: Good to meet you, Jay. Jay Dunn: You too, Carlos. T.J. Johnson: How do you do, Ryo? Ryo Vinsmoke: I'm doing well, T.J. Ashley Hammond: It's nice to meet you, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Right back at ya, Ashley. Cassie Chan: Hi, Callie. It's very nice to meet you. Callie Jones: Same here, Cassie. Zhane: Good to finally meet you, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: Same to you as well, Zhane. Then, Leo and his friends show up. Leo Corbett: Did we miss something? Ford Pines: Not at all, Leo. Stanley Pines: Meet the Galaxy Rangers from Mirinoi, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan and Leo's older brother, Mike, the Magna Defender. Leo Corbett: Good to meet you, Emmett. Captain Emmett: The pleasures all mine, Leo. Damon Henderson: Great to meet you, Nina. Nina Vincent: You too, Damon. Kai Chen: Pleasure to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Same here, Kai. Maya: Hi, Bendy. It's nice to meet you. Bendy Jackson: Nice to meet you too, Maya. Kendrix Morgan: Please to meet you, Callie. Callie Jones: Charmed to meet you, Kendrix. Mike Corbett: Good to meet you, Jay. Jay Dunn: You too, Mike. Then, The Lightspeed Rangers showed up on their jeep. Carter Grayson: I'm glad you guys could make it, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Thanks, Carter. Bendy Jackson: So, What this all about? Carter Grayson: There's a lot of explanation to this, Bendy. These are my friends, The other Lightspeed Rangers. Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dr. Dana Mitchell and her brother, Ryan. Chad Lee: Good to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: You too, Chad. Joel Rawlings: Nice to meet you, Nina. Nina Vincent: Nice to meet you too, Joel. Kelsey Winslow: Hi, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: What's up, Kelsey. Dana Mitchell: It's nice to meet you, Callie. Callie Jones: I'm please to meet you as well, Dana. Ryan Mitchell: It's good to meet you, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: Nice to meet you too, Ryan. Just then, Wes and his friends arrived on the Silver Guardian Van. Wesley Collins: Emmett, Long time no see. Eric Myers: Good to see you again. Captain Emmett: Ahoy, Wes and Eric. Jennifer Scotts: Good to see you again, Callie. Callie Jones: Good to see you too, Jen. Lucas Kendall: How'd you been, Ryo? Ryo Vinsmoke: Just chilling as usual, Lucas. Katie Walker: Long time no see, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Back at ya, Katie. Trip Regis: How's it going, Nina? Nina Vincent: Pretty good, Trip. Then, Ransik came with Nadira and the rest of the allies of the Rangers. Ransik: Ford, Stanley, John Silver. Ford Pines: Ransik, I'm glad you, Nadira and the others could make it. Villamax: We came as soon as Ransik summoned us, Ford. Diabolico: And we're here to help as well. Loki: Let's meet somewhere where no one else should be afraid of us. Circuit: It's good to see you again, Marine. Marine the Raccoon: You too, Circuit. Soon Everyone arrived at the Animarium. Ford Pines: Captain Emmett, This is the Animarium. Home base of the Wild Force Power Rangers. As you can see, Turtle Cove was inhabitant by the people of Animaria 3000 years ago. Captain Emmett: Shiver me timbers. John Silver: I've never seen a floating island this ginormous before. Then, Princess Shayla appeared from the sacred waters. Princess Shayla: Hello, Friends. I'm Princess Shayla. Welcome to the Animarium. Marine the Raccoon: Thank you, Princess Shayla. Then, The Wild Force Rangers came up to Captain Emmett and his crew. Cole Evans: Good to meet you all, I'm Cole Evans. Captain Emmett: It's a pleasure to meet you. Taylor Earhardt: I'm Taylor Earhardt, It's nice to meet you all. Bendy Jackson: Heya, I'm Bendy. Max Cooper: S'up, I'm Max Cooper. Ryo Vinsmoke: Ryo, Nice to meet you. Danny Delgado: Hey there, I'm Danny Delgado. Jay Dunn: Jay. Alyssa Enrilé: Hi, I'm Alyssa Enrilé. Maria Swanson: I'm Maria. Merrick Baliton: Hello there, I'm Merrick Baliton. Crystal Garcia: Hola, I'm Crystal. Just then, Zen-Aku came with Jindrax and Toxica. Zen-Aku: And I am Zen-Aku, These two are Jindrax and Toxica. Jindrax: What's up? Toxica: Pleasure, I'm sure. Then, Captain Mitchell explained everything to the Rangers. Captain William Mitchell: Captain Whiskers has joined forces with Prince Olympius, Vypra and Onikage. Ford Pines: Olympius is the son of Queen Bansheera, Ruler of all demons the Lightspeed Rangers defeated long ago. Queen Bansheera once absorbed Vypra to restore her own body. Stanley Pines: And Onikage is one deadly Ninja Duke Org, Unlike the reformed ones. Jindrax: No offense taken, Stan. Captain Emmett: So then, What's Onikage got to do with Captain Whiskers? Princess Shayla: Captain Whiskers is going to create a pollution throughout and Earth, Starting with Turtle Cove. Captain William Mitchell: That's why we need your help, Ford. The Time Force Rangers told us about your Rangers. Carter Grayson: Will you guys help us? Stanley Pines: No problem, Carter. You guys got all the help you'll need. Am I right? Captain Emmett: Aye, We'd be happy to help you mateys. As Princess Shayla showed the Pirate Force Rangers around the Animarium, They've learned how Turtle Cove has inhabited as Animaria. Princess Shayla: And with the Orgs returning, That's how the Rangers begin their fight once again. Marine the Raccoon: That's amazing, Princess Shayla. Captain Emmett: Indeed, But it's a good thing that you called us here. Animus: Pirate Force Rangers. Cole Evans: Animus, It's good to see you again. Animus: It is good to see you as well, My old friends. (looks down at the Pirate Force Rangers) Pirate Force Rangers, I have gifts that I wish to bestow upon you all. (to Emmett) Captain Emmett, I bestow upon you the Pirate Liger Crystal. Captain Emmett: Interesting. Animus: Ryo, The Pirate Jaguar Crystal is yours. Ryo Vinsmoke: Thank you, Animus. Animus: Nina, The Pirate Peacock Crystal belongs to you now. Nina Vincent: Wow. Animus: Bendy, The Pirate Chameleon Crystal. Bendy Jackson: Right on. Animus: Callie, I bestow the Pirate Penguin Crystal. Callie Jones: Amazing. Animus: Jay, The Pirate Condor Crystal. Jay Dunn: Cool. Animus: Maria, The Pirate Peacock Crystal. Maria Swanson: Alright. Animus: Tiffany, The Pirate Elephant Crystal is yours. Tiffany Lopez: Not bad. Animus: Domma, The Pirate Hawk Crystal. Donna O'Neil: Wonderful. Animus: Marine, The Pirate Zebra Crystal is yours. Marine the Raccoon: Thank you, Animus. Animus: Mira, You have earned the Pirate Buffalo Crystal. Mira Ramon: Not bad. Animus: And Crystal, I give you the Pirate Cobra Crystal. Use your new Animal Power wisely. Crystal Garcia: We will, Animus. And thank you. Soon, Ford and John Silver were making new based off weapons for them. John Silver: We're almost done making the new weapons, Ford. Ford Pines: Now, Emmett and his crew will have new Wild Force based on weapons of their own. After that, Captain Emmett and his crew begin their training with the other groups of Rangers. Eric Myers: Hey, Emmett! Think fast! (fires his Quantum Defender) Captain Emmett: Whoa! (dodged the blast and fires back) Eric Myers: (dodge the fire back) Not a bad shot, Emmett. Captain Emmett: (chuckles) As for Ryo and Mike, They practice their Magna Sword and Blue Pirate Katana. Mike Corbett: You're getting good at this, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Thanks for your compliment, Mike, I've been practicing. Marine the Raccoon: I love being a Power Ranger. Meanwhile, Prince Olympius swore his revenge for the death of his mother, Queen Bansheera. Prince Olympius: Your death will not be vain, Mother. I promise the Rangers will pay. Back with the Rangers, Diabolico explained about what he knows. Diabolico: The resurrection crystals were the reason why Captain Whiskers revived the defeated foes the Rangers fought long ago. Captain Emmett: Arr, I see. Callie Jones: How do you know that, Diabolico? Diabolico: Because it was made in the Shadow World long ago, I fear Captain Whiskers will stop at nothing until he has this sort of treasure to One Piece either way. Meanwhile, Marrick and Zen-Aku shared each other's companionship. Marrick Baliton: It's been a while since we've gone our separate ways. Zen-Aku: And even if you reunite with your comrades, You deserve my loyalty. Marrick Baliton: Thank you, Zen-Aku. Zen-Aku: Anything for you, My friend. Soon, Emmett's robotic technology gave him the ability to communicate with the Wild Zords. Red Lion Zord: (roars) Captain Emmett: Whoa, That's some roar you got there. As the Wild Zords came up to Emmett, He begins to understand their thoughts and emotions. Yellow Eagle Zord: (screech) Captain Emmett: You know something, You guys really did an excellent job of keeping the Earth safe from anyone who can harm it. Gorilla Zord: (roars) Then, Emmett started searching for another clue for One Piece. Captain Emmett: Hmm, Now where is that other clue? Marine the Raccoon: Hi, Captain. With Emmett surprised, He didn't see Marine coming by now. Captain Emmett: Oh, Ahoy there, Marine, i wasn't expecting you to find me here. Marine the Raccoon: Do you need any help finding the next clue? Captain Emmett: Aye, Let's go, First mate. Marine the Raccoon: Aye, Aye, Captain. It took a while as they thought, But Marine finally found the next clue. Marine the Raccoon: Found it, Captain! Captain Emmett: You have? That's excellent. Marine the Raccoon: Now, Let's get this to the others. Meanwhile, Vypra begins planning to bring back Queen Bansheera. Vypra: The time has come to revive Queen Bansheera. Captain Whiskers: Exactly as promised, Olymipus. Prince Olympius: Yes, I've waited a long time for the Rangers to be destroyed. As for Captain Emmett, He was planning some strategy with the Other Rangers. Captain Emmett: This is gonna be a very difficult mission, Everyone. But as long as we work together, I'm sure we can overcome anything. Zhane: We're with you, Emmett. Danny Delgado: Let's hope our teamwork is enough. Carter Grayson: We got your backs every step of the way. Suddenly, A warning was shown at the Sacred Water Fountain. Princess Shayla: It's Captain Whiskers! Ford Pines: You guys have to stop him right here and now! (to Emmett) And remember, Emmett. Make sure you and your crew use the new weapons we've made. Captain Emmett: Aye, Ford. (to his team) Let's get going. At last, The Power Rangers make ready to save the Earth. Soon enough, The Rangers finally reach the wide open valley. Captain Emmett: Hey, Whiskers! Captain Whiskers: Rangers, We've been expecting you! Marine the Raccoon: And you think these resurrection crystals can bring back Queen Bansheera, You guys are out of your league! Prince Olympius: What, How did you know!? Diabolico: Long time no see, Olympius! Prince Olympius: Diabolico, You're the cause of my mother's death long ago! Diabolico: Your mother brought her death upon herself, And so will you, Vypra and Onikage. Vypra: Don't be too sure, Diabolico. Queen Bansheera will return for her revenge. Loki: Not if we take you guys down first. Marine the Raccoon: Come on, Everyone! It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins with Marine morphing into the Orange Ranger for the firs time. The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Finally, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Callie Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! All together: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy The Galaxy symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! The Wild Force Rangers altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Emmett and the Red Rangers: Power Rangers Unite! Then, Colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Captain Whiskers: Pirate Bots! Putrids! Batlings! Attack! Captain Emmett: Alright, Everyone. Let's move out! Carter Grayson: Right! Marine the Raccoon: Aye, Aye, Captain! At last, The Power Rangers begin their fight for the Earth. Eric Myers: You know the drill, Emmett! Leo Corbett: You lead, And we'll do the rest! Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, Leo. Red Pirate Liger Sword! Andros Hammond: Drill Saber! Leo Corbett: Quasar Saber! Carter Grayson: Rescue Claw! Wesley Collins: Chrono Sabers! Eric Myers: Quantum Defender, Blade Mode! Cole Evans: Red Lion Fang! Altogether: Red Power Attack! With every amount of attack, A lot of Pirate Bots, Batlings and Putrids were brought down. Chad Lee: Do your stuff, Ryo! Ryo Vinsmoke: You got it, Chad. Blue Pirate Jaguar Baton! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Hawk Bow! T.J. Johnson: Astro Axe! Kai Chen: Quasar Saber! Chad Lee: Rescue Laser! Lucas Kendall: Chrono Blaster! Max Cooper: Blue Shark Fighting Fins! Altogether: Blue Aqua Power Strike! As they combine their attacks, More Pirate Bots, Batlings and Putrids were brought down. Trip Regis: Go for it, Nina! Danny Delgado: You too, Jay! Joel Rawlings: We got your backs! Nina Vincent: You got it. Green Pirate Peacock Spear! Jay Dunn: Black Pirate Condor Lance! Damon Henderson: Quasar Saber! Joel Rawlings: Rescue Cutter! Trip Regis: Chrono Sabers! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe! Altogether: Green Black Power Slash! With one strike, A lot more Pirate Bots, Batlings and Putrids were taken down. Maya: Bendy! Katie Walker: That's your cue! Bendy Jackson: Right on, Gals. Yellow Pirate Chameleon Crossbow! Ashley Hammond: Star Slinger! Maya: Quasar Saber! Kelsey Winslow: Rescue Drill! Katie Walker: Chrono Blaster! Taylor Earhardt: Golden Eagle Sword! Altogether: Yellow Power Attack! As they combine their attacks, A lot more Pirate Bots, Batlings and Putrids were brought down. Dana Mitchell: Ready, Girls!? Callie Jones: Ready, Dana. Pink Pirate Penguin Blades! Maria Swanson: White Pirate Peacock Bow! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Elephant Sword and Shield! Cassie Chan: Satellite Stunner! Kendrix Morgan: Quasar Saber! Dana Mitchell: Rescue Injector! Jennifer Scotts: Chrono Sabers! Alyssa Enrilé: White Tiger Baton! Altogether: Pinki White Violet Power Blast! With their blast combined, More Pirate Bots, Batlings and Putrids were down. Mike Corbett: Okay, Guys. Go for it! Mira Ramon: Crystal Garcia: Zhane: Mike Corbett: Ryan Mitchell: Merrick Baliton: Altogether: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5